Bitter Memories
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When Allen and the gang are sent off on a mission, they didn't expect to lose a member... and that member didn't expect to lose his mind... -Allen centred- -Preview only-


_Preview_

**

* * *

**

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

* * *

Ice cold eyes narrowed at the intruder who dared to stand before her, uninvited and unannounced. "Who dares to intrude my palace?" 

The stranger bowed low and sniffled. "Oh beautiful Princess of the Snow, I am Rhode Kamelot; Royal Servant to His Majesty the Prince of Ice. I ask Your Highness's help in his favour."

The Noah child remained respectively in her bow as she spoke, hiding a knowing grin; '_Prince of the Ice…_' she could practically feel the Princess's interest rising.

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

"Rhode Kamelot? What makes you think I'll do you or your Prince any favours?" She asked sternly, authority pouring from her entire being. She was a woman truly used to power and knew how to use it… 

"This humble servant only seeks to regain His Majesty from those who took him; you see His Highness has been taken, kidnapped by Exorcists." She could see the Princess stirring anxiously at his words, it wasn't as obvious as her servant's reactions but she still spotted it. "They have brainwashed my Prince; his Highness believes he is an Exorcist himself. Please bring my Prince to his senses…"

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

"Brainwashed you say?" The Princess asked, concern for the young Prince radiating from her poised position. 

"Yes, it is imperative that you not believe a word he says; he's deeply under their spell and Your Highness is the only one who can help him." That seemed to seal the deal.

"I see… and who is this poor Prince?"

The Noah child grinned in her stoop. "I have a picture of him here…"

* * *

**_Another report of Innocence touches base and Allen & his friends are sent to retrieve it…_**

* * *

"Innocence has been located in the mountains bordering France and Switzerland; the Valle D'Aosta." Komui reported, casting a critical eye over the team assembled before him. "But with the rising numbers of Akuma, I think it'll be better if you all stick together on this one; all Intel points to the assumption that the Millennium Earl is planning something big in the area. Several members of the Noah clan have been sighted a number of times by various people, our Finders included." The Director looked worriedly at the young fighters; it was getting harder and harder to send them out when the numbers of Exorcists were rapidly dwindling. 

"Be careful out there…"

* * *

_**But the Millennium Earl has other plans for our favourite heroes…**_

* * *

Ice blue eyes scanned the snowy valley as a group of young adolescents ascended the mountains. The Snow Princess turned to her new companion. "Which one is the Prince?" 

"His Highness has bright white hair and a scar upon his left eye. Your Highness can't miss him…"

* * *

_**Using an enemy that no one has ever faced before,**_

* * *

"Snowmen?!" Lavi gasped standing emerging from his warm tent and reaching for his hammer. The glow of the camp fire lighting his features in a majestic way as he frowned at the unwanted guests. 

"We're surrounded." Lenalee announced as she turned on the spot, her night gown swishing slightly under her thick coat in the frozen breeze. Allen tumbled out of his tent, his shirt untucked and trousers barely done up, socks and shoes forgotten in his haste to greet the situation. He was shortly followed by Krory who looked a little more dignified in his long black cloak and boots.

"How is this possible?" The tall man asked before activating his Innocence and transforming into the Akuma Vampire that he was. Allen looked around at the icy creatures but his left eye didn't activate, they weren't Akuma.

"They're not Akuma… Could they be caused by Innocence?" He wondered loudly but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice from above.

"Exorcists! Give up the Prince and leave this place now!" The young fighters looked up. There, high above them in an ice carved carriage stood the most beautiful woman they'd ever laid eyes on. Long flowing white hair, brilliant blue eyes and a long sparkling dress that revealed a little too much for the wintery weather of the mountains. She stared down at them with a distrustful frown as she awaited their response.

"Prince?! What prince?" Lavi asked standing ready to fight… even if he was in his pyjamas. The woman scowled harder.

"You cannot fool me, hand over the Prince or face my wrath!" She yelled, demanding that she be obeyed. It was obvious she was used to dealing with disobedient scoundrels. But the confusion was clear on all faces that stared defiantly at her.

"Sorry lady, there's no Prince charming here… you got the wrong guys!" Lavi cried back, wielding his hammer in front of him. "_Ōzuchi Kozuchi_! Ban! Ban! Ban!" He swung the massive hammer at her carriage but she was quicker. The carriage shattered on impact, sprinkling shards of ice on their heads, but she was nowhere to be seen. They cast their eyes about aimlessly until Krory gave a squeal and fell into the snow backwards… frozen solid.

"Fear not brave Prince…" Allen stiffened as an ice cold hand found his shoulder and a cool breath of air brushed past his ear. "I'll free you from their spells."

"Eh?!"

* * *

_**A deadly game of cat and mouse begins…**_

* * *

"Don't worry Allen; we won't let her take you." Lenalee smiled as she watched the stars above, the falling snow cascading around her. Allen smiled back as he wrapped the blanket tighter and followed her gaze. 

"Thank you Lenalee. That means alot to me." Allen replied as he followed her gaze to the heavens. "I have to admit; I'm a little scared about what would happen if she did catch me." Lenalee turned back to face him but he kept his eyes on the skies above as he explained. "Someone's pulling her strings and when she finds out I'm not who she thinks I am, things could get ugly… and with my arm the way it is now, I don't think I'd be able to fight her off any more." Lenalee's gaze left his face and stared worriedly at his left arm. It was strapped up neatly thanks to her medical training but it must still be causing him a lot of pain. They'd all used their innocence a lot today, Allen more so than the others… it was just unfortunate that Allen's weapon was a parasitic type and not an equipment type. They seemed to degrade after a few rounds of constant use and they caused painful problems to the user too; Allen's left arm being a prime example at the moment.

"Don't you worry; we'll hold 'em off." Lavi spoke up from across the camp. He smiled and pokered the dying embers of the fire as Krory came up and stood behind him.

"Brrrrrreeeeeeee!!!" The loud screech cut through the night air as all four exorcists jumped to their feet. It seemed the chase was still on.

"Talk of the devils…" Allen heard Lavi mutter as they stood and braced themselves to run… only they were surrounded.

"You can run, but you can't hide in my mountains!" The voice came from above again. But as they looked up to see the snow witch, the ice creatures attacked in full force.

"Stay close to me Allen." Lenalee cried as she activated her boots and kicked out at a snow demon. But Allen didn't get a chance to reply; two long tendrils of ice wrapped around his wrists and roughly pulled him up to the chariot above.

"Yah!"

"Allen!" Lavi stiffened at Lenalee's cry. He turned and found her gazing up to the sky. Without hesitation he followed her gaze and almost cursed. The woman was stood in her floating carriage, high above their heads, with a victorious smirk on her lips… and dangling in front of her on thin threads of ice was Allen, looking like a fish on the end of a line.

"Allen!!!"

"The Prince is mine!"

* * *

_**But is Allen really telling the truth… or has he forgotten who he once was?**_

* * *

"Tyki… why doesn't the Prince remember us?" Rhode's act was impressive but Allen could see right through it. But why were they wasting their time playing mind games and dancing around the subjects like a practiced perfect waltz? Especially when there was no one to perform to except him. 

"It's alright Rhode. His Highness just needs a little rest; he's not feeling too well at the moment." Allen growled inside. That smirk, that calm nature, the sly gleam in those eyes… Tyki Mikk made his blood crawl.

"I'm feeling just fine!" He snapped, rattling the cold steel chains around his wrists in hopes of breaking free by some miracle. No such luck.

"Your Majesty…" Rhode started but Allen had had enough. He was cold, hungry and his arm was shooting stars into his already tunnelled vision. And on top of all that he was being held captive in an ice palace by some deluded 'spirit' with two Noah clan members calling him a Prince…

"Just stop it!!! I'm not a Prince, damnit!" But then something unexpected happened… Rhode flipped at him.

"How do you know?!" Here eyes shone with unshed tears, "How can you say you're not who you are when you don't even know?!" Her voice wavered as she spoke and Allen found himself stunned. She was very convincing… "Who were your parents?! Why were you with that Mana guy all that time?!" Allen scowled but couldn't say anything before she continued. "Because he kidnapped you!" And time seemed to stop… "You are the Prince of Ice and you will remember in time so stop fighting us! We're trying to help!" Rhode finished before running out of the room sobbing her eyes out.

"Impossible… that's not true!" Allen denied as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Tyki Mikk knelt down in front of him, forcing him to look the Noah man in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, a spark of something in his eye… hope maybe? Or fear? "Think about it my Lord; do you remember how you were separated from your birth parents?" He couldn't remember clearly, he'd been so young…

"It's not true…" He denied, though not as vehemently as before. It was true; he didn't honestly know who his real parents were, but to be a Prince? No. It wasn't true.

"Do you remember how Mana found you? Wasn't that a little too coincidental?" Tyki Mikk smiled to himself. The seeds of doubt had been planted… it was up to Allen now as to how fast they'll grow.

"He wouldn't…" … And grow they would.

"Do you really know him that well to say what he would or wouldn't do?" Allen squeezed his eyes shut and snapped his head away from the dark skinned man. As if hoping a physical denial would help him cement his thoughts on the matter.

"Stop it… Leave me alone…"

"As you wish my Lord…" The Noah man gave a low regal bow to the chained and restrained boy sat in the dungeon cellar before turning to leave, but he stopped just before the door. "I'm sorry, but we speak the truth. You are our Prince." And with that he left the room taking the only source of light with him.

"I'm not a Prince…" Allen automatically denied but to be honest, he wasn't so sure anymore…

-------------------

Tyki Mikk found Rhode stood outside waiting for him, her grin brighter than he'd ever seen it. He smiled back just as coyly.

"Stage 1; Complete."

"Earl-sama will be pleased…"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**Bitter Memories **

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Grey-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


End file.
